disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Balancing Act
Tanz auf dem Seil (Balancing Act) is the first new song of the show Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. It introduces Clopin as the Leader of the Gypsies and to Esmeralda. Clopin starts the song by telling the audience and the new members of the Court of Miracles what roles they play in Paris as Gypsies. Those roles are beggars, artists, and the scapegoats and they must understand them in order to survive. One of the newcomers catches Clopin’s attention and that is Esmeralda, a dancer. Esmeralda had to move to Paris as she can’t keep her opinions to herself and it gets her into trouble but she is determined to try and make Paris her home. Lyrics CLOPIN: Welcome to Paris Parasites and rubble True there's still some trouble you'll attract Where our race is killed in other places Here our life is like A balancing act! GYPSIES: Welcome to Paris Parasites and rubble We have rules here Learn them on the double CLOPIN: We Gypsies here in Paris Have our specified roles to play GYPSIES: We Gypsies here in Paris Have our specified roles to play CLOPIN: And if we play them nice enough Then maybe they'll let us stay GYPSIES: And if we play them nice enough Then maybe we'll stay CLOPIN: First there is the beggar So forlorn and forsaken Next the street-performer they acclaim GYPSY: Make one of those your aim CLOPIN: Last but never least There is the scapegoat who they can blame For all their troubles And we try to keep the times We're pitied or petted Greater than the times we are attacked FEMALE GYPSIES: Sometimes we're spared... MALE GYPSIES: Sometimes we're smacked... CLOPIN: It's a balancing act! Alright, let's get organized. Beggars first! Good, good. Even more pathetic as usual. Now, we need musicians, we need fortune tellers, we need... ahh, what have we here? And what is this beauty's name? ESMERALDA: Esmeralda. CLOPIN: And how are you going to earn your keep, Esmeralda? ESMERALDA: I dance. CLOPIN: Dance. Good. Welcome to Paris, Esmeralda The way you move Is made to make men fall MALE GYPSIES: Esmeralda... CLOPIN: A girl who looks like Esmeralda Is sure to prove An asset to us all GYPSY WOMAN: Asset, hah! She's the reason we got kicked out of Frankfurt! CLOPIN: Oh really? Caught stealing were you? GYPSY WOMAN: She hit a soldier. CLOPIN: Ah. But Esmeralda, you just worry about yourself here. Otherwise you'll soon be on your way to the next town. Understood? ESMERALDA: Yes. Welcome to Paris, Esmeralda This time I swear I swear with all my might If I see cruelty or injustice I'll leave them there For someone else to fight GYPSIES: Welcome to Paris, wretched refuge ESMERALDA: Can it be At last I'll find a home GYPSIES: This is our home now... ESMERALDA: And end to all my years of roaming GYPSIES: We'll have a home... ESMERALDA I'll hold my tongue GYPSIES At last a home... ESMERALDA Control my temper GYPSIES And in this home ALL We'll use our wiles and wits and talents As we try to keep on balancing Forever CLOPIN And when this day is done We should have plenty to celebrate ESMERALDA / GYPSIES And when this day is done There will be plenty to celebrate CLOPIN Unless of course it's one When they decide to display their hate ESMERALDA / GYPSIES Dear God, don't make it one Where they display their hate CLOPIN Well, no point in worrying It's time to get out there And do our level best to keep intact ESMERALDA / GYPSIES We'll do our best to keep intact ALL Our balancing act ESMERALDA / GYPSIES Welcome to Paris All that we desire Is a home here Dancing on a wire CLOPIN It's a balancing act ESMERALDA / GYPSIES And we're ready To accept the fact: Living here is like A balancing act! Gallery 4 Tanz auf dem Seil Category:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame songs Category:Songs Category:Content